Courage
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 166. Courage: "Percy Jackson is a person with a lot of courage. So why oh why is it so hard to propose to Annabeth!"


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 166: Courage**

Percy Jackson is a person with a lot of courage.

It's completely obvious, considering how many times he had displayed it. He faced monsters (on a daily to weekly basis), titans, giants, sometimes even _gods_. He chose to bear the Great Prophecy instead of Nico.

So why oh why is it so hard to propose to Annabeth?!

He faced a ton of stuff, yet he was having trouble getting everything perfect and such. Not to mention that he was scared as Hades to propose. Just when he needed the courage, it decided to bail out on him.

He already got the ring, and he knew that Annabeth would love it **(A/N: I don't want to describe a ring. Just imagine one)**. He knew that he was going to probably take her out to her favorite restaurant and then take her to Central Park to propose. She thought that if someone were to propose in public then the person would be forced to accept the proposal. The action doesn't care what the other person thought. It only thought of getting the person to say yes. Percy wanted to do the proposal outside of a building but away from the public eye, so he chose Central Park.

When they got there, they walked around for a bit before Percy said, "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

He gathered up what little courage that he had and said, "I just want to-"

His words were cut off when a terrifying roar (to those who can see through the Mist) echoed around their vicinity. Percy took out Riptide while Annabeth drew her dagger, and the duo ran to where the roar originated from.

The monster that created such a sound happened to be a Minotaur. They hid behind a huge tree, and then Annabeth whispered to Percy: "Funny, I'm wearing a red dress. I'll distract him while you kill him from behind. Okay?"

Percy thought about how she could die, and she would never be there to accept his proposal. "What if I don't get there in time?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Then make sure you kill him on time."

She ran out of their hiding place and screamed out to the Minotaur: "Hey, big and beefy!"

That caught the monster's attention. Annabeth screamed out: "Come and get me!"

Of course, the Minotaur wasn't so very smart, so he followed the daughter of Athena. Annabeth began to run at a good pace (in high heels on top of that) away from the bull. Percy took that chance and ran behind the monster. Just when the Minotaur caught scent of another demigod in his presence, Percy stabbed him in the chest. The monster disintegrated into the yellow sand that monsters usually become.

Percy capped Riptide just as Annabeth ran up to him. She said, "See, I'm still in one piece. You didn't need to worry."

Percy thought about how easily she could have died there. She could have died right then and there, and the thought of it terrified Percy. He said, "Annabeth, I have every right to be worried."

She looked confused, but then Percy knelt down on one knee. She gasped, knowing the implications of his actions. Percy continued, "Because then I wouldn't get to do this."

He fished out the black, velvet box and said, "Annabeth Chase, you are the most important person in my entire life, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." He opened the box and said, "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth's hand was covering her mouth, and she started to cry. Percy's courage didn't falter. She then said, "Of course I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy grinned and he jumped up from his position and hugged her. She started to laugh as tears of joy streamed down her face. He slipped the ring on it's designated spot and whispered into her ear: "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

In the end, Percy managed to get the courage to propose to her. Because he knew that if he wanted to live out his life with Annabeth, he needs to get over his fears and push through.

**I am seriously pushing the deadline here. And I'm not sure if this oneshot made any sense, but whatever.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
